Desejando Bem
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO CROSSOVER Fic pertence a Rosethorn Li [Leon*Yuko].


**TRADUÇÃO ~ ~****DESEJANDO BEM~~**

O avião pousou às sete afiada e Leon já está esgotado; dez horas de sono nos últimos quatro dias não é o suficiente, e mesmo se ele sobreviveu com menos do que antes, seu corpo simplesmente não pode tomar esse tipo de tensão mais.

Ninguém está esperando por ele fora da rampa saídas e, embora o que ele realmente quer fazer é entrar em colapso em um desses bancos uncomfy e dormir por uma semana, que se parece com uma verdadeira bom lugar para tirar uma soneca, se aquela garota com o lenço teve a idéia certa - ele chupado e marcharam diante. Quase tropeçou em uma maleta de cara, mas depois, ninguém nunca chamou graciosa.

Ele passou a próxima meia-hora esquivando caras brincando com seus blackberries e crianças karting em torno de sacos gigantes. Leon recuou em rosnado de seu estômago, lembrando-o para alimentá-lo algo além de comida aeroporto de merda em breve.

Tropeçando no saguão principal do aeroporto, Leon leva na azáfama familiarizado com os olhos de um policial. Para encontrar um lugar para pedir indicações seria bom, também, que provavelmente seria mesa com o sinal de sobrecarga de sinal, 'Informação'.

O bebê asiático atrás do balcão, dá-lhe o melhor serviço sorriso do cliente na empresa e pergunta: "Como posso ajudá-lo?"

Ele coloca um cotovelo no balcão e sorri. Ele abre a boca para disparar uma linha de pick-up, mas pára no meio da frase. Pensa sobre a bronca D daria a ele se ele não usar suas melhores maneiras. "Er, onde está o hotel mais barato por aqui?"

Ele deve ter arrastada seu discurso porque a mulher parece confuso e pergunta-lhe se repetir.

Indo bem devagar desta vez, ele enuncia: "Onde está o hotel mais barato na área?"

O sorriso está de volta e ela diz: "Um momento, senhor." Pegando o telefone dela, ela jabbers por alguns minutos e aguarda uma resposta.

Acontece que o lugar mais barato está por perto, mas eles não têm muito espaço, e não é assim tão barato, de acordo com a sua carteira. A mulher lhe dá um cartão e direciona-lo para Alfândega.

Então, talvez pulando no primeiro vôo para o Japão não tinha sido a melhor idéia.

Ele começou como rumores. A bruxa que concede desejos: por um preço, é claro. Parecia D então ele pensou que poderia ser uma meia-verdade, mas no final, ele empurrou-o para relatórios de marcas estranhas em uma vítima de assassinato em Amsterdam ou uma menina se afogando em uma sala trancada no Cairo. Cinco anos de perseguir D e ele sabia que os sinais.

Mas depois de dois meses de nenhuma pista de qualquer lugar, sem a menor ironia de um ataque de animal de qualquer país que seja, ele precisava de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para dizer-lhe para onde correr. Então ele voltou para os rumores de uma senhora que pode lhe dar o que você quer. Quando Leon está desesperado, ele se arrisca e este parecia o mais provável último esforço, ele conseguiu reunir.

O hotel é melhor do que o que ele está acostumado, vivendo nos lugares slummiest na maior das cidades, nunca ficar muito tempo. Tem lençóis limpos e uma bela vista, mas o mais importante, muita água quente. Assim, ele toma um banho após despejar sua mochila de t-shirts e jeans e que a pasta idiota em cima da cama, querendo sentir humano novamente.

Duas horas mais tarde, ele é limpo e gritando sua gratidão para os céus, embrulhado em um roupão e ainda tentando descobrir quando banheiros tinha ficado tão high-tech.

Leon dumps suas roupas sujas em um canto, esticar com braços acima da cabeça. Foi bom para relaxar de vez em quando. Não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo, porém, ele sabe, não há dinheiro suficiente.

A pasta é esmagado sob sua mochila, e ele atira a bolsa de lado para chegar a ela. Franzindo a testa, ele desfaz o colar no pescoço e usa a chave ligada para abrir a fechadura. Caixa de mistério antigo D's se abre para uma imagem desajeitadamente-desenhado em crayon, emoldurado agradável e ordenadamente em vidro.

Leon pega a imagem para cima com cuidado e olha para ele, embora ele memorizou as linhas desajeitadas há muito tempo. Se ele fecha os olhos, ele podia ver (eo olhar no rosto D's, quando ele empurra Leon fora tão estúpido céu-boat, poderia-ter-sido arrependimento por trás de seu sorriso misterioso merda).

Ele define o quadro se contra os travesseiros com reverência.

A pasta não está vazia, há papéis espalhados por toda a parte inferior documentos brancos, crocantes misturadas com uma variedade de cartões e guardanapos rabiscados em em uma mão trêmula. É um cartão de visita que ele escolhe, cremoso e aceradas, dado a ele por uma mulher que a gagueira não olhá-lo nos olhos.

O endereço é em Inglês, mas Leon espera um motorista de táxi poderia encontrá-lo para ele. Se não, ele só tem as pessoas da recepção traduzi-lo ou algo assim. Ele sempre encontra uma maneira.

Agora seu corpo pede para dormir, mas amanhã, bem, ele estaria vendo um charlatão ou, talvez, a coisa real.

É tipo o que ele espera, mas também uma espécie de não: a casa tradicional japonesa preso entre dois arranha-céus, janelas brilhando no sol da manhã. Parece real fora do lugar, exatamente o tipo de coisa que você esperaria de um místico. Coisa é, a loja D's tinha sido apenas mais uma loja em Chinatown, para todas as antiguidades e pompa e "esperança e sonhos de merda dentro.

Talvez a menina é uma farsa, mas ele tem que aproveitar a oportunidade.

O taxista olha para ele estranho quando seu cliente anda para a frente em vez de para os lados, caminhando para o lote vazio como jardim da frente é de alguém. Leon não percebe que ele desaparece.

A primeira coisa a bater-lhe é o coro de "Um hóspede, um convidado!" a partir de duas crianças dançando na porta da frente. Surpreendentemente, ele entende.

Há uma chamada de raiva por dentro, japonês neste momento, mas o entusiasmo das crianças não está debelada; chegarem a frente e puxar seus braços. Desequilibrado, Leon deixa arrastá-lo junto, na sala de recepção, ou seja lá o que vocês chamam o lugar que você colocar seus sapatos. Um garoto magro-ass em um avental e lenço está empunhando uma espátula para as crianças pequenina. Parece que ele está prestes a estourar uma veia.

Leon se senta para tirar os sapatos e relógios a saudação-kids esquivar e rir da criança gritando. Ele é uma espécie de divertido, mas na maior parte ignorado.

Quando ele enfia a mão no bolso para um cigarro e isqueiro, entretanto, o garoto gritando solta um guincho pessoas em LA deve ter ouvido falar. As orelhas de Leon estão soando tão ruim que ele mal percebe o tom crescente proveniente da criança, e de repente ele está sendo gritado por algum moleque batendo cabelo escuro em um idioma que ele não entende.

Não seria bom para gritar de volta, e não com a barreira da língua, por isso ele se contenta com tapando os ouvidos.

A mais suaves pontas de voz através de sua brusca-japonesa e também uma mulher com o som dele e os sputters miúdo e começa curvando-se de repente. Leon não tem certeza do que fazer com ele, até que ele se lembra de que os orientais são geralmente educados.

Oh. É um pedido de desculpas.

Leon esconde seu cigarro e ondas-lo, perguntando o que diabos está acontecendo. O garoto faz um movimento com a mão, o universal 'siga-me', e olha todos educados e recolhidos de repente. Claro mudanças rápidas.

O piso é de madeira e rangidos sob o seu peso, por algum motivo, Leon sente uma estranha sensação de déjà vu, seguindo essa figura esguia no corredor. Por um momento, a luz do lampião reflexos roxo cabelo preto, e ele está vendo D, plataforma e meia furioso de alguma discussão sobre o chá e boas maneiras, e ele está seguindo o cara que ele vem perseguindo há anos em fim

Flashes de luz, cegueira, e um conjunto de portas estão abertas diante dele, onde ele poderia jurar que tinha havido uma parede. Uma deusa reclina como um gato gigantesco em um sofá, vem-cá olhos meio pálpebras, fumando um cachimbo mais tempo, então seu braço e tão fina. Ela pega toda a sua atenção, esta mulher de aranha com ela confiante, expressão familiar.

No caminho o Hooters em que chick, onde natural com que magricela construir.

"Eles são de verdade?" desliza para fora de sua boca antes que ele possa ajudar a si mesmo. _(Pare de babar, o Sr. Detective, ela não é um pedaço de carne!_ D teria dito, enquanto Leon continuou a cobiçar que cremalheira impressionante.)

Ela _ri._

"Mokona sabe! Mokona sabe ~" guincha uma voz de alguma pequena coisa que está pulando atrás dela. Ele parece muito com Q-chan, se o rato tinha trocado suas asas para os ouvidos e ficou no sol por muito tempo.

Leon deixa escapar uma tosse envergonhado e esfrega a parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Er, desculpe, minha senhora."

Os huffs miúdo gritando no fundo, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, carrancudo.

"Esse é o seu desejo?" , ela pergunta, e Deus é a voz rouca. Que sonho querido.

A pergunta fica sóbrio ele. "Então você é a bruxa?"

Ela acena com a cabeça e inala o fumo, exalando uma longa corrente de fumaça que ondas ao redor dela em ondas. "Entre outras coisas, sim, eu sou."

"Huh". Agora Leon realmente quer um cigarro também.

"Você tem algo que você está procurando", a bruxa diz, como se não fosse óbvio.

"Sim, eu faço. Você gunna adivinhar o que é?" Se há um pouco de amargura na voz dele, é apenas sua exibição retirada da nicotina.

Tipo do seu sorriso assustador em 'gunna-comer-lhe eu-' forma que familiar, assim como D's é dando-lhe arrepios. "Devo?"

Seus ombros caem um pouco e Leon realmente só quer acabar com isso, ter o sentimento inquieto em seu estômago, o irritante 'eu estou fazendo a coisa certa? " ciclo em sua cabeça a ser feito. Ele abre a boca e pergunta: "Como much'll custar para encontrar alguém?"

A bruxa levanta uma sobrancelha. "Depende de onde eles estão."

Leon pensa em D's barco nuvem e esvazia um pouco mais. "Quanto a ir para onde essa pessoa?"

Ela toma mais uma tragada de seu cachimbo e sorri, inclinando-se um pouco. Seu quimono, envolto por acaso e deixando nada para a imaginação, mostra o pouco barest mais de seu decote. Leon não pode tirar os olhos.

"Esta pessoa", diz ela em sua voz sedutora, "não é um lugar onde você pode encontrá-los."

Os olhos de Leon ainda estão presos, e sua boca se move de sua própria violação. "Sim, eu meio que percebi isso."

"Para ir até eles", ela continuou, "você tem que enfrentar um novo mundo."

Animais assassinos, voando rapazes chineses, desejo concessão bebês em roupas escassas, Leon já viu de tudo, mas outros mundos? (Há um mundo sem D lá fora, sem Chris, aquele em que ele é um banqueiro interlocutor branco e não tem a sua confusão de cicatrizes ou a mentalidade para sobreviver, não importa o quê.)

"Um outro mundo, né?" Leão brinca com seu isqueiro através de seu bolso, desejando o gosto da fumaça em seus pulmões ea sensação calmante que se segue.

"Sim". Ela não está sorrindo, mas sério. "Você ainda deseja saber o paradeiro dele?"

Leon não é de todo surpreso que ela sabe. Kind of esperava, na verdade. Ela faz ele se sentir o mesmo que D, animado e assustado ao mesmo tempo.

Sua resposta é simples. "Yeah".

Antes que ele sabe que ela está de pé e gesticulando para ele seguir. "Vem".

Assim, ele faz.


End file.
